Jamech
by Dark Raven Wolf
Summary: When a disgruntled God decides to take over the world, an unlikely pair joins together to save the planet and each other...[sailor moonvampire related. please give it a shot!]
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

*DISCLAIMER*I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS. THANK YOU.  
  
Jamech  
  
Prologue  
In the beginning, the Gods of Ancient Egypt created the world, as we once knew it. Pure in almost it's integrity, not an evil creature, human, or God/Demon to be found. The ancient Gods, such as Anubis, Osiris, Ra, Isis, Thoth, Sebech and others, vowed never to let any evil be created in their perfect world. In time though, Anubis God of the underworld and the dead, turned on his family, the great Egyptian Gods. He created evil Gods, whom in time would bring about the destruction of Earth. Anubis did not want his former family destroy his evil creations, so he sent them to leave in the very core of the Earth. It was in the core of the Earth where they resided for countless years. Myths and rumors sprang up throughout Egypt's ancient civilization. Rumors about terrible Gods that would destroy the world someday.  
The Gods, good and evil alike, watched the rise and fall of the three eras of Egypt, the great reign of Rome, and all the other civilizations formed. The evil gods watched as hatred spread throughout some groups of humans. And eventually, the occult formed. The evil gods, appeased by these humans that acknowledged them, worshipped them; chose a few of the most wretched of them all and formed the present day vampires. Long family lines, of vampires, the undead nightwalkers of terror, were destined to help bring the end of the world. But, as the world witnessed the rise of the new era, what we know as present day; the good gods created protectors. These protectors took from the kindest, and most caring humans to help protect the world when the Great Battle would come. The Great Battle- the final stand, for the fate of the world.  
And in the end, the day of the Great Battle, would Earth survive? Or would it succumb to the wretched evil, secluded in the very bowels of this beautiful planet. Only time would tell. When two cultures collide, and romanced is formed; will the very balance of Earth's fate be upset? Would it doom Earth to be a living hell for the rest of eternity? In time, we may know.  
This is the story of the vampire Jamech, high prince of those who would be there during the Great Battle; and a protector.....  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Setsuna impatiently paced the halls of the castle, awaiting Queen Serenity's word. It was early in the morning, but that didn't stop her from turning in her report. She viewed something disturbing in the gates of time the night before. Something deeply concerned her. She knew the one person who would know what to do was Queen Serenity. "Setsuna. I don't really see why you are so anxious. This news is two years in the future. But I can understand why it would put you on the edge. So the Great Battle is in our grasps, knocking at our doors. Well, until the day comes we will just have to wait and see what will happen." Queen Serenity concluded herself by walking into the light, greeting her old friend with a hug and a gentle smile. It had been three years since Serenity had seen any of her fellow Sailor Scouts. Nothing had really happened since the last battle they had, and so they had all departed their separate ways, for a while that is. "Your majesty. It brings me great joy to see you again. However, I will not stop watching over this news, until the day it becomes reality. Gods forbid it does. However when it does come, I'll be the first to fight by your side." Setsuna had returned the Queen's gentle embrace and warm smile. They both then proceeded to find a seat on the grand balcony, on the east wing of the palace, to welcome the rising sun. " Ra has brought us another glorious sun rise Setsuna." "Indeed he has milady, indeed he has.." =========================================  
An'nu awoke with the rising sun, the gentle golden rays caressing her face. She slowly sat up in her bed, pulling open the curtains and opening the window to allow fresh air in. It was a fine early-summer morning, the kind of day that makes you want to sing praises, and dance about. After stretching, she slid out of her warm feather bed and went about getting dressed. She ran down the stairs of her two-story house, and as she did frantically pulled back her hair. She was late this morning, not by much mind you; but try telling that to your hungry horse, pawing at the ground frantically. As An'nu made her way to the paddock fence, her horse, Bye; ran up to greet her with a loud whinny. An'nu pushed him backwards, and made her way to the feed room where she got his hay and pellets, and led him to his stall so he could eat. From there she went and got her grooming supplies and tack that she would use that day. It was a fine day for riding, indeed.  
  
So what'd ya guys think so far? Pretty interesting. No? Well anyhow! Please visit my live journal, if you feel so compelled lol! ^-^ www.blurty.com/users/harusohma 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
It took, in the time frame of twenty minutes, to groom Bye. And once he had finally eaten, and his food settled; An'nu tacked him up. "Come on boy. It's a fine day for riding, it is! It's warm, but not hot; sunny, but not gleaming." An'nu said, lovingly, to her horse. She gently led him out of his stall, through the paddock and on to the large bridle path to the back of her house. An'nu mounted her seventeen hands-gelding, and gave him the signals to walk-on. As they departed from their home, a gentle breeze swept across the path, whisping Bye's mane and tail around like buffalo grass on the plane. =======  
  
Setsuna and Serenity remained on the grand balcony, now gazing over the marble rails at the beautiful green acres bellow them. A breeze swept through the trees, rustling some leaves; as well as Setsuna's long green hair. "It's a fine day Setsuna, you shouldn't let your troubled thoughts get in the way of that. Que sera sera as they say. At least that's the mentality we can have at this very moment." Serenity gestured at an invisible sight in the air, as she spoke, before turning her back to Setsuna; only to head towards the grand hall set off from the balcony's entrance. "Your majesty, you are correct indeed, but I can't deny that what I saw last night is beyond disturbing. However if it suits you for me to be care-free at this moment, like you en the old days, than so be it." Setsuna turned as well, to follow her liege into the castle once more. 'It was just like old times for her majesty', Setsuna thought, 'Not a care in the world, even if it will be falling down around her soon enough.'  
They entered the grand hall, which leads to every corridor in the palace. Tapestries hung from the marble walls. Beautiful designs engraved, and painted on the floor tiles. Almost like Egyptian Hieroglyphs, depicting stories from days past. Enormous windows, wide enough to comfortably fit three or even four elephants side by side; graced the hall with golden sunlight. Paintings from Serenity's wedding, and the fellow scouts showed up here and there. The palace 'twas a grand place indeed, a person would be content to leave here for eternity, if they so wished. "Setsuna, honestly now, do you really think there will be a great battle? I've always had my doubts, and have always wondered if the ol' wives tales were true or mere legends. I for one, haven't a care in the world right now, but hasn't it always been that way?" The beautiful queen gave a humble, low laugh, as her blonde hair swayed slightly. The faint tapping of their shoes on the marble floors were all that could be heard, with the exception of the two women's voices. Setsuna was slow to respond to the Queen's remark. She herself, had not a doubt in her mind that the Great Battle would come, but she also knew her long time friend always had a hard time believing such stories; true or not. "Majesty, I believe it's real, no doubt in my mind. But my opinion cannot sway yours. You've never been one to truly believe in all these things, so it's ok to say what you think. But as for myself, I will not give up on finding out more details on this day, for I believe it is real and will happen, perhaps sooner than we may think.  
Again, Serenity gave a humble laugh. She was not the naive, young woman she once was. She knew that, if her friend believed it would happen, it would happen. Serenity did not answer Setsuna, as they proceeded to walk down the hall. They went for minutes without talking, until they had come to a room, with a large opening. This opening was dressed with large, burgundy curtains, topped with gold tassels. The archway of the doorway had a beautiful Celtic design carved into it. on either side of the doorway, there was a torch, lighted, which meant it was an important room...  
  
=============  
An'nu erged Bye into an energetic trot, holding him back for he was excited. Bye always loved trail rides, and always wanted to take off, regardless of who was riding him. There was a continuous breeze, and a few loose leaves fell from the trees, as they continued down the trail. Now Bye was never a horse to spook, mind you. He never shied or ran away from anything his whole life, but today would be different...  
As they rambled on down the trail, Bye's ears pricked forward, so far forward they almost touched tips. Bye started to get huffy-puffy, and antsy. He pranced about and was looking into the woods, and bushes as if expecting a bear to charge out. " Easy boy! EASY!" Cried out An'nu, as she tugged back on the reins and sat deep in the seat to try and steady him. The calm collected breeze had slowly built up into a strong gust, and made illusions of some strange evil lurking about. An'nu was becoming antsy herself, as she glanced up at the sky and noticed dark, black clouds looming in. An'nu tried to no avail to get her horse to cooperate. And as she cast another nervous glance to the now pitch black sky, a loud thunderclap commenced, sending Bye packing. He took off in a wild gallop, not caring that his rider almost fell off in his nervous fury. A bolt of lightning flashed ahead of them, and others all around them. An'nu's breathing was heavy now, she feeling nervous as never before. And again, another lighting bolt flashed, but this time it struck the ground with such rage, it tore up all the trees around it. "What the HELL is happening here? Are the Gods angry with me?" An'nu exclaimed aloud, as she pulled up the reins and got Bye to finally come to an uneasy halt. "That was close, I've never been so close to lightning that's hit the ground, before in my life!" She went on to say. Bye's ears were erect again, this time swiveling continuously, searching desperately for any signs of normality... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
There was laughing in the background. Long, bone chilling evil laughing. The source unseen by a mortal eye, for the room was wickedly dark. There were figures, outlined by the faint glow of a dieing fire, and light chattering here and there.  
  
A tall figure, approached what looked like a throne, and knelt before it. This tall figure could easily be announced as male, just by the broad outline of shoulders. His voice low, and smooth as silk. Long, golden hair draped his shoulders as he stay kneeling before the throne. "Great God Anubis, lord of the dead, I come before you with a report." Said the figure, which slowly began to rise in front of the throne, and as he did a faint light caressed his body, and the said form in front of him. The light undoubtedly cast from the moon, for it's pale ice blue shimmered off small puddles of water upon the ground. "Go ahead Jamech, my faithful subject. What report do you bring to me this evening?" Said Anubis, as he sat straighter in his seat.  
"Your highness, I've come to say that my attack with the lightning worked. The girl is frightened and clueless of what's happening. Her horse's sense was thrown off too." "Very good, very good. We can't let her make it to the lake, or she will surely find out her true destiny, and her guardian will awaken from his earth-bound horse form. If she finds out she is Sailor Egypt, then things could go very wrong. We must do everything in our power to prevent this." The Jackal-headed figure concluded his statement by rising from his seat, and gesturing for Jamech to follow him. Anubis led him through the dark bowels of this strange place. Rats scurried about, as each footstep echoed off the ancient stonewalls. As Anubis walked deeper into the halls of this, tomb-like place, torches were lit; showing the mysteries the darkness held. The walls were covered in hieroglyphs, painted on tan colored stones. The stories depicted ancient pharaohs, and the glorious things done during their rule. Jamech had no doubt where he was. In the very depths of an ancient pharaoh's pyramid.  
"Jamech, I want you to keep a close eye on this girl, she can't be allowed to learn her destiny. But you also are not allowed to harm her in any way, shape or form. Am I clear?" Jamech nodded solemnly, knowing he'd have to go to where this girl lived, and watch her like a hawk. He enjoyed more "rewarding" work than this. "Yes your highness, crystal." With that, Anubis made a gesture with his hand, as he walked into a recess in the wall. Jamech bowed deeply, to show his respect, and disappeared into the darkness. Little did he know Jamech wouldn't loathe this assignment as much as he thought. But only time would tell..  
  
"Your lady-ship! Are you alright?!" Setsuna exclaimed in panic, as she sat cradling Serenity's head in her lap. "What happened Setsuna? The last thing I remember was seeing dark black lightning outside the widow right there.. " Serenity told her, as she groaned softly in pain, for as she fell she hit her head. "Your majesty, I've no idea what happened, but I know that whatever it is was deffinately not good. Come, we need to get you into this room. Rei is there, and I'm sure she knows what this is about." Setsuna ended her remark by slowly rising and helping Serenity to her feet. Then semi-supporting her, they walked into the strange room. As they entered, several young women arose to their feet and bowed. Then they all looked at their Queen in awe, seeing her holding the back of her head like she was. A man in a black tuxedo stepped forward and picked her up, and carried her off. But before he left the room he stopped to say, "She'll be fine girls, just let her have her rest." And he left. The room was silent for a moment, before someone decided to speak, it was Rei "What I saw in the fire was disturbing, and I know you too Setsuna have seen the same in the doors of time. There's no denying it, the end of the world is going to be here soon, sooner than we thought. It won't be in two years. It'll be here in two months." The women in the room gasped at the news, and they all simultaneously sat down in their original seats. "This is disturbing news indeed. I don't know what to say or do. Is it all we can do, sit here and wait?" Said a girl with short blue hair. It was Ami no doubt, and Rei simply shook her head to her friend's question. "There is something we can do. We must find the last Sailor Senshi, and renew her past life thoughts. She must know her true identity and her true destiny. We must leave at dawn." The one who said this had medium length black hair, and a scythe lay beside her, on the ground. "Not all of us, just one of us. But it cannot be us who tells her. I'll go with Artemis and first return her guardian's memory. Bye doesn't remember his past life, his real name, and what his job is." A black cat was the one who had interjected this. She stepped forward, along with a white cat. "Be safe you two, please. I'd hate to see anything happen to you." Said one with teal hair. Her name was Michiru. The cat's nodded in turn, before leaping out the window, onto a lower roof section then to the ground and disappeared into the darkness..  
  
"I think we should go home now Bye." Stated An'nu, as she turned him about and sent him into a flying gallop, back down the path towards their home. Bye's long muscular legs didn't hesitate to overtake the ground in tremendous speed, as they made their dash to safety. For what they saw back there was enough to remove the straight face from a British royal guard. It took around ten minutes to finally reach the comfort of Bye's familiar paddock and the smell of wild flowers in the air. An'nu pulled up hard on the reins and quickly flung herself of her horse's back. She loosened the girth on his saddle, and slid it and the saddle pad of his back before taking it into the tack room. She came back and led Bye by his reins to his stall, where she took of his bridle and quickly sponged his back off, where the saddle had been before she put the bridle up and headed inside. 'There are very strange happenings here..I'm really worried. Either the God's really ARE mad at me, or are just mocking me.' She thought as she headed upstairs towards her bathroom. Once there, she grabbed some fresh towels out of the linen closet and hung them on the empty towel rack. She stood for a moment, gathering her thoughts. She noticed the sliding door to the bathroom was open, so she closed it before returning to the tub's side, pulling the curtain shut. She started up the shower, giving it a few minutes for the water to get hot. She slowly undressed herself. First starting with her shoes, then her socks, pants, shirt, bra then panties. She piled them all in the corner before stepping in the shower. She stood, allowing the now hot water, to course over her tall, tan, thin body. She always enjoyed taking showers, it was time away from the world, time to herself. To think, and relax. She squeezed some shampoo into the palm of her hand, and rubbed it into her hair, until it lathered up. She then stood a few minutes, letting the shampoo sit. 'I've never seen lightning black like that in my life. In all my sixteen years, I've never seen the strangest spectacle as earlier. I can't help but wonder if it was a bad omen, or just strange weather. Or, perhaps I was just imagining it....yes, that's it! It was just my mind playing tricks on me. That'll teach me to stay up 'till five in the morning and get up at daybreak.' She stepped back under the water to wash out the shampoo. After about ten minutes, the soft squeak of the knob being shut off was heard, and An'nu stepped out of the shower. She took a deep breath, enjoying the muggy water-filled air. Then she dried herself off with her towel, and put her hair up in a turban with the other one. She then threw aside her used towel and put a robe on. She flipped the switch on for the fan to take in all the humid air, and within five minutes the mirror was clear again. She glanced in it. Her normal golden brown hair, the same as Haruka's but darker abit. Her emerald eyes glimmered in the light. Her skin was a natural tan, like that of an ancient Egyptian. She was definitely an oddball in the Japanese society, but she didn't mind. Being Neo-Tokyo, there were many different races here now. An'nu went to her room, pulling out clean underclothes and put on some running shorts and a tank top. She then sat on her bed, relaxing. She glanced over to a picture on her wall; it was she with her parents a year ago. They had both died when a ship they were on sank, and left her with billions of dollars. But money didn't replace the whole in her heart they left. She lived here on Oak Hill Farms. She decided, with all her money, she'd start up a stable, with boarding for people's horses, breeding programs, and buy/sale brood mares, stallions, and other horses. She wouldn't due this though, until the school year was over, which was two weeks. An'nu sighed slowly, as she started to feel fatigued. Perhaps it was the ride that made her so tired. But whatever it was, she didn't care, for she soon drifted into a deep sleep. With no clue of when she'd wake up..  
  
Jamech had gone to his chambers, nestled deep within the pyramid, and slept till daybreak. As he sat up slowly, he remembered his orders, and groaned aloud. 'Why me? I don't want to baby sit some little girl. She's probably ugly as fuck, and dumb as hell. But I have to do what Anubis wants, whether or not I like it or agree.' He thought as he started to dress himself. Once he finished dressing himself, he headed towards the steps, which led to the entrance of the pyramid. It was a good thirty-story climb, but he didn't mind. Hell, he could care less. The longer it took to get to the top, the better. The more he thought about his assignment, the more he dreaded it. The aspect of spending two months with some 'child', until the great battle happened, was pleasantly annoying. But no matter, he could always find some young unsuspecting female to take blood from while he was there. He had gone without blood for years now. It'd been so long that he lost count. And at the thought of new blood, he licked his lips. Just like his father's before him. He was related to Lestat after all. He could go ages without blood. But now it didn't matter. He needed to concentrate a mental image of where his destination lies. So he could teleport himself there, once he reached the entrance.  
  
Luna and Artemis ran through the forest, the light returning to the sky now that the strange storm had passed over. They knew they had to give Bye's memories back. To remind him of whom he really is, so he can remind An'nu of who she is. And hopefully, upset the balance of the great battle, and possibly save the world in time. "Artemis," Luna started, " Do you think we'll be able to return Bye's memories? And furthermore he return An'nu's, before it's to late?" Artemis glanced over to her for a moment before turning to the right, as she followed he answered "Yes, and no. There is always the 'if' factor. What if we don't make it there in time? What if he doesn't recall his past life? What if, are always the possibilities that shroud the mind with doubt. Lets not think about it now, and just keep going.." Luna simply nodded, as they kept running through the forest..... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Jamech had finally reached the top of the stairs, to the opening of the pyramid. Soon as he pushed aside the large boulder, which kept out all traces of sunlight, he had to quickly shield his eyes from the sun. "Cursed thing. Why did the Gods even create it? Fuck, why did Anubis even create us, vampires that is?" He exclaimed aloud, as he gathered a mental image of An'nu's home. He then touched his middle and forefinger together on his left temple. Then closed his eyes and aloud said, "GO!" And at that, Jamech was there, standing in front of An'nu's home. He looked around, scanning his surroundings. A tall home, two-stories in total. He could count about fifteen windows on the front of the house alone. There was a bay window, exposing the sitting area of the kitchen. The rest of the windows had semi- see through curtains covering them. Jamech slowly started forwards, towards the front door. He walked along the cobblestone path, which An'nu's grandfather had laid for her parents when they got married and moved into this house. Beautiful flowers, of every color, shape and size decorated the sides of the path. The grass was a dark forest green, and a few sakura trees were placed randomly.  
"What a cute little place. It makes me sick. I simply despise human existence, and all their strange ways. Gardening above all. It's the dumbest thing I've seen or heard.." He mumbled this to himself, as a gentle summer breeze pushed his golden hair to the side.  
  
An'nu slowly drifted out of her deep sleep. She felt refreshed, what with a four-hour nap and a shower before that. By now her silky brown hair was dry, and shimmering in afternoon sunlight that slipped through her curtains. Slowly, she sat up and dropped her feet to the floor. She felt around for some socks that might be strewn on the floor. An'nu was in general, a neat freak, but also very lazy at times. So clothes and books and papers could be seen scattered across her room, and bathroom. "Well damn, I guess I'll have to get out a clean pair. Laundry just keeps piling itself up. This is way more annoying than I thought." She complained aloud. She slowly stood up, reaching her hands above her head to stretch, her tank top revealing all but her breasts.  
She casually walked towards her armoire and pulled open the doors. She grabbed a pair of socks off one of the shelves, and sat on the floor to pull them on. She then went to her vanity, and sat hunched over in front of the mirror. She then grabbed her brush, and gently began to brush her hair; it was very tangled after all. Once said action was completed she rose to her feet, and once more headed down the stairs. Once to the bottom, she turned to the left and walked into the living room. At first she didn't notice anything different in the room. She just went to the coo coo clock, rewound it, and looked at the time. "HOLY SHIT! It's six o'clock already?!" She blurted aloud. She then turned around, and walked a few steps. But only after three did she freeze dead in her tracks. Sitting in the recliner chair was a handsome stranger. Golden hair flowing down to his collarbone. Blue eyes glittering like sapphires in the remainder of the afternoon sun that could find it's way through the curtains. Pale skin, paler than any she had seen in her life, encased his frame. Long black pants covered his muscular, yet slender legs. A black, skintight shirt clung to his chest. His chest, was what caught her eye secondly. It boasted firm muscles, which were very visible through his tight shirt. A long black trench coat, open, hung down from his shoulders to the floor. Slowly he rose to his feet, his tall frame dwarfing her by a good bit. He was six-four easily, and she only five-nine. "Who the hell are you! And why are you in my house!" An'nu exclaimed, worry highly noticeable in her velvet voice. Jamech merely smiled, mostly at her beauty, which had caught him off guard, and by her slight accent. He mockingly ran his fingers through her hair, a malevolent grin upon his face. "I am Jamech, high prince of the Great God Anubis's vampires. I'm here to make sure nothing..happens..to you." He laughed to himself. The way he made his presence known was very unorthodox. Anubis wouldn't want her to know Jamech was even there, unless necessary. But Jamech had quite the inflated ego, and it didn't phase him one bit what Anubis truly thought or wanted at the least.  
It was all An'nu could do to just gawk at the man. She opened her mouth to speak, but he placed his index finger over her lips. Whatever it was, this never had stopped An'nu before from speaking. People in the past tried the finger over her mouth, or a whole hand at that. It never held her words back, but this time was extremely different. She was entranced, no doubt. But by what? His height, for she surely had never met a soul that tall. His pale skin? No, she had seen people who couldn't tan, and their skin was that tone. It was his beauty, she finally concluded in her mind. He was the most handsome man she'd seen in her life. But she wasn't about to let that keep her back. She finally shook her head and came to her senses. Again she opened her mouth to speak, and words came out. "I don't know what the hell you think you are doing here, but I strongly suggest you get the fuck out of my house." She snapped, her emerald eyes gleaming hard with anger.  
"Or what? Will you bitch slap me? Or kick me? I'm so damn afraid.. Look I'm shaking in my knees!" He said that with such sarcasm, it made her sick. Indeed what was going to happen next totally took him by surprise. She quickly raised her right hand, and popped him one good, on the side of his face. A blood red handprint was the remnants of the slap. Jamech flinched and stepped backwards. He definitely wasn't expecting her to actually do something. "I SAID GET OUT!" She yelped again. He simply laughed, and rolled his gorgeous eyes, and shook his head...  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
It's me again! How do you like the story? I think it's developing fairly well, but I'm starting to need suggestions for what should happen in the storyline. at least until I get to the action and stuff which is near the climax and resolution. Bt please let me know what you think!!! R&R always wanted! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Serenity tossed and turned upon her goose down bed. In her dream, she heard the sound of pounding hoof-beats, tearing up the earth in a mad gallop. She saw Bye, running, but from what? She sensed terror in his eyes, his very soul. She screamed. Mamoru ran to her side and gently shook her until she awoke. "Serenity, Hun, it's just a nightmare. Look at me, look at me. Shhhh.." He kissed her forehead before continuing, "What was your dream?" Serenity looked up at him, her trembling hands found away to his. Her blue eyes shimmered softly. "I heard hoof beats. Frantic whinnying I've no clue what it meant, but I know it was An'nu's horse, Bye. He was troubled, and it makes me worry about An'nu." Mamoru simply sighed, and stroked her cheek gently with his hand. "My sweet, it'll be ok. I promise, nothing will happen to her." Serenity nodded, finding slight comfort in her husband's words. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep.  
Mamoru backed away from her, and doused the torches lighting their chamber. He went towards the gracious window on the opposite side of the room. He glanced out at the sky, stars shining brightly. He longed for all the world to get away from this boring life. He missed the action of fighting evil, coming in and saving Serenity when she needed him the most. He didn't mind castle life, mind you, but he was a man meant for excitement. He simply shrugged his shoulders as he sighed. He realized he may never again see the opportunity to help his wife in battle. He turned and slowly walked towards the door, then gently opened it, before leaving their chamber and heading towards the fire room..  
  
"Artemis, this is it! This is where Bye lives." Luna cried out, Artemis was a good three or four paces ahead of her. He slowed down and eventually stopped, he glanced back and watched as Luna approached, and came to a stop as well. He turned and looked at the house. They had arrived at the backside, where a medium sized pasture was. A barn also came into his view. It was tall, and very wide. He thought it could possibly hold thirty or more horses easily. He started to walk forward, Luna following him, and headed towards the barn. To bye's stall.  
In a matter of five minutes, they reached the barn, and it was easy enough to find his stall. Bye's head was sticking out of his stall with his ears perked forward. He could hear them coming down the hill from the woods, across the pasture and into the barn. He nickered softly at the strange creatures. He'd never seen a cat in his life. He was used to crossing paths with the occasional snake or squirrel, but a cat? He flared his nostrils as the creatures approached him, and took in their scent. He didn't recognize it, but whinnied anyway to greet them. Luna jumped up on the edge of his stall door, balancing perfectly on the frame of it. She looked into his eyes, and began to speak something in an ancient tongue. Bye just simply started to turn his ears about, occasionally stopping to listen to her. 'He doesn't understand" Thought Artemis, "He doesn't remember.' Luna realized this too, and hopped back down to where Artemis stood. Bye, seeing that the creature was gone, turned and walked to the back of his tall, and finished what was left of his hay, as a breeze from the opened window swept through. The breeze rustled his mane, as well as some of the hay that made up the bedding in his stall. Artemis and Luna sighed as they walked out of the barn, but stopped at the entrance. "Perhaps, Artemis, we should stay here with him. You know keep an eye out for him. Perhaps we can restore his memories back one day. I'm sure if any of the senshi need us, they will send someone to get us." Artemis nodded and replied, "Yes, I think it's a fine plan. We'll just sleep in the stall next to his." Luna nodded, and followed him. They jumped on top of the stall door then down into the stall..  
  
Rei sat in front of the fire, head bowed and eyes closed as she watched the scene. It scared her to see this stranger in An'nu's house. She panicked and came out of her trance. She sat straight and gathered her thoughts. She left the room and ran frantically, trying to find someone, anyone to tell the news too. In her dash, she wasn't really watching where she was going, and the hall was dark. Before she knew it, she had run into the outer senshi. A loud thud could be heard, as Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Rei were in a pile on the floor. "What the hell is your hurry Rei! You fool, we could've all been seriously hurt!" Haruka shouted at Rei, as she sat up rubbing the back of her head. Michiru sat up as well as the others, looking at Rei confusion vivid in their faces. "I'm so sorry all of you! Gomen Nasai! But I saw some stranger in An'nu's house and I thought I should tell someone. Please forgive me for being so careless!" Rei said, as she stood up, straightening her kimono. "Oh, it's all right Rei, don't let Haruka fool you, she's just a little cranky" Hotaru said as the rest stood up as well, looking at Rei for a little bit more of an explanation. The light of the moon shone through the windows in the hall. Their silhouettes reminded each other of ghosts. Their shadows on the wall, tall and exaggerated. There was no sound in the hall now, as they all stood silent for a moment. No one knew what to do. Michiru wasn't sure about what she was going to input into the conversation, but she quickly said something. "Well, there really isn't anything we can do is there? Perhaps she does know this stranger, but doesn't remember him. Anyway, I think we should just wait and see what happens." Rei only nodded. They all started walking towards their chambers now, for sleep is what they truly needed...  
  
An'nu and Jamech stood there now. Not a word said, as a breeze flowed in through one of the open windows in the living room. He looked at her, as the same stubborn and angry look splayed on her face. She wanted him gone, she didn't want this stranger in her house. Even though she found him drop dead sexy, she wanted him gone. The sun was setting now, and it was pushing seven o'clock. "Whether you like it or not I'm not leaving. At least not for long." He laughed again, this time he stopped shortly to look into her eyes. He didn't realize the brilliant emerald green they were, before. She looked at him questioningly but snorted disapproval of him anyway. He laughed as he took his index finger and tilted her chin up. He then kissed her on the lips. It was no ordinary kiss, it was a long lingering gentle kiss. It was meant to tease her, and she was shocked. She only stood there, and not thinking about what she was doing, returned the kiss. He then pulled away and laughed softly, "You kiss well, for a sixteen year old." He then simply walked out of the house, without another word. She ran to the door and watched him leave. His hair swayed with a breeze and each step he took. She raised her hand to her lips, and with the tips of her fingers, touched them. She was shocked more hand anything about receiving a kiss. She didn't know what was going on. She plainly walked to the recliner where he had sat earlier, and collapsed. She sat in thought, gazing at nothing in particular.  
As he walked away from the house, a smirk formed upon his face. His face was one of his most glorious features. A strong jaw line, big gorgeous, sapphire eyes. Ears set perfectly on the side of his head. He was gorgeous by all means. His black trench coat flowed with his movements, and his pants made no sound. His shoes made a light tapping sound on the stone path as he casual strolled away. 'He was haughty, arrogant, and ignorant' An'nu thought. 'But damn is he hot!'  
  
Jamech returned to Egypt, to the pyramid where Anubis dwelled. He still had the smirk on his face, but realized he should get rid of it soon. Before he could do anything else, Anubis appeared infront of him. THe look of anger splayed on the God's face was terrifying. He grabbed Jamech by the throat and slammed him into the wall. He slammed him so hard, bits of rock came loose and fell from and unseen source above. "What the HELL were you thinking Jamech! I saw everything! Are you trying to fuck up the balance of everything?! I might as well give the girl her memories back myself!" Anubis's anger was vivid. Silent hatred spewed from his eyes, as he watched Jamech form a big smile on his face and then laugh aloud. "Do you think I honestly care what you think? I'll do as I please, when I want." Jamech only angered Anubis more, and quite frankly, he thought it funny to mock the God. "How DARE you mock a GOD! I should have you KILLED!" Anubis tightened his grip on Jamech's throat. No longer did Jamech see this as a joke for he was loosing ability to breathe. He pawed at the jackal-headed God's hand, but he loosened his grip not. Jamech finally held his hands up in truce, as Anubis bared his teeth. He talked through them, in an attempt to control his anger. "I STRONGLY suggest you don't screw up AGAIN! Or I'll kill you both." No one except Anubis had known Jamech's two true fears. Falling in love, and death. You see vampires are not dead, and are not alive. They are undead, which is indeed a strange concept.  
A faint light started to appear around a bend, and Anubis quickly dropped Jamech to the ground and walked off. More heiroglyphs became visible on the wall, and this time it depicted something. Jamech stood up to examine them, he could read them after all. "And when Ra found out Anubis had betrayed the family by creating a greater evil, he gathered a council of the gods. They together, created protectors, whom would help end the great battle, when it one day came. The one protector who would lead them all, would be Sailor...." Jamech said this aloud, but couldn't read what Sailor it was, for the henna had been smeared off. Jamech didn't know what the 'memories' of An'nu were, he only knew that they could not be returned. He sighed to himself, and walked to his chamber. Along the way he pondered different ideas that floated in his mind.  
He reached his chamber soon enough, and flopped down on his bed. He couldn't imagine what it all meant, atleast not now, as his mind kept going back to the death threat from Anubis. He shook his head as he snuffed the candle by his bed and rolled over, falling asleep in the matter of minutes.....  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = Hey again! yay! Death threats from Anubis! What will our bad guy do now? Will he heed his lord's words or not? will the cats return Bye's memories? Will the sailor scouts be ready for anything that might happen to An'nu???? Find out when Chapter 6 of "Jamech A Tale As Old As Time" is out! ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`haru-chan 


	6. Chapter 6

  
  
Chapter 6  
  
By now, An'nu had eaten some form of dinner. If you call reheated piece of pizza and ice cream dinner. She was still in thought about the kiss, and was sort of happy about it. An'nu had never been kissed before, especially since she had always driven guys away with her temper. After putting her plate and bowl in the dishwasher, she walked into the living room. As soon as she entered, she thought of him. Jamech, she couldn't keep her mind off him. His broad shoulders, sapphire eyes, golden hair, muscular chest, and firm jawline. For a moment she just stood there, imagining him again. She could see him perfectly, every last detail of his finely chiseled body. However a strong gust of wind from the still-open window came through, snapping her out of the daydream. She walked towards the window, and closed it. she sighed as she let down the blinds, closed them, then did the same with the rest of the windows in the dining room. She approached the stairs, which were set off from the living room. She stiffly scaled the mahogany stairs, counting the steps as she went. 'One step, two step, three step, four. Five step, six step, seven step, more.' She thought in her mind, a silly little song her mother had taught her when she was a child. It helped make all the little boring things fun, to some extent. At the top of the stairs, she veered left and stopped infront of her bedroom door. She felt sad and down, all of the sudden. Could it really be that she had a little bit of a crush on Jamech, the vampire? 'No! Of course not! I'm just tired is all. I'm usually like this when I get tired anyway.' Those words echoed in her mind, without stopping. The silence which plagued her house was enough to drive a person mad. She reached for the sliding door, and slowly pushed it aside. She stepped in her room, and closed her door. It was a normal pattern that every night near bedtime, she'd go to her stereo, and put in her favorite instrumental CD. She looked at the cover, which depicted a beautiful young woman with long teal hair, holding a violin under her chin.   
"Michiru-san is so pretty, and talented. I would love to meet her in real life one day, but that's fantasy that can't be reality." An'nu sighed as she replaced the empty case on the CD shelf. She walked to her amour, opened the doors and pulled out her pajamas. She changed her clothes as the CD started up and played a beautiful melody of a violin soli. The violin accompanied by a piano. She dropped her other pajamas, from earlier, into the hamper and closed the doors. She smiled to herself, as the track came to her favorite spot. She started to hum the tune along with it. An'nu had a glorious singing voice, but she chose not to work on developing it. She was too busy with school, and her horse, and future plans of the farm. Why, tomorrow she had to call some places in America, and buy some of their best horses. She needed to start working on building up her stock. Bye was very lonely, although he received plenty of attention from An'nu, he still lacked the attention of a mate, and herd mates as well.  
"Maybe one day I could do a duet with Michiru-san." She said aloud, now slowly dancing around her room to the next track on the CD. "I could do the vocals, and she the violin." An'nu let her imagination have its way, and she daydreamed about performing on a stage infront of hundreds of onlookers as she sang intime to the harmonious voice of the violin. Sadly, the track ended, which was her all time favorite, and she decided it was time for bed. She didn't feel compelled to turn off the soothing music, so she just turned the volume down low. She switched off the light and crawled into bed. "Good night Mom, good night dad" She said as she closed her eyes.  
It didn't take her long at all to fall asleep. With the soothing music, she forgot about Jamech, or the events of the day, strange or not. Her dreams were vivid and amazing as usual, she never dreamt a bad one. Time slowly went on, the nights at Oak Hill always went slow, but tonight even more. The moonlight cast the shadow of a tree on her blinds and curtains. The rhythmic tick of the clock, and soothing caress of the music went all night, until dawn..........  
  
  
Dawn came in due time, and thin rays of sun peeped through her blinds onto her face. An'nu stirred slightly in her sleep, she was still exhausted, and remained in a deep sleep. Slowly, the rays disappeared, and drops of rain could be heard coming down. Slow at first, than speeding up until finally it was a hard, steady rain. An'nu finally started to drift out of her slumber. First, she yawned and rubbed her eyes, then steadily she sat up, her arms going above her head and stretching them. Next, she stretched her legs and finished by pushing her comforter off her delicate body. She slipped out of her bed, and put her rubber boots on. She walked to her vanity and grabbed a hairbow, not even bothering to brush her hair before pulling it back in a high ponytail. She descended the stairs quickly, after she saw the clock. Half past nine, she knew Bye was starving considering he was always fed by six-thirty. She ran through the kitchen and out the back door, and across the yard towards the barn. She climbed over the gate, and continued her dash to the feed room. She slowed down once she reached it, and pushed the door aside, on the track. The doors in the barn as well as in her house were sliding doors. She grabbed the scoop and filled it with a measurement of worm-preventing pellets, sooted for Bye's size, then the rest of the scoop with regular pellets. She then ran to his stall, quickly pushed the door aside and walked in. Bye was asleep on the floor, what he normally did when he was exhausted from hunger, not that he was underfed. 'Spoiled brat,' she laughed to herself. As soon as she took one step into his stall, he jumped to his feet and whinnied so loud, it was like thunder. She dumped his pellets in the bucket that was nailed to the wall. She then went back to the feed room to get him two flakes of hay. After she had finally finished feeding him, she went back to the house. On the way she looked down at her legs. "Look like I'll be shaving today!" She laughed aloud, as she noted stubble showing up on her legs. She hated not having smooth legs. She jogged up to the house, dew and wet bits of grass clinging to her boots.  
Once inside, she took off the boots, and went up the stairs. This time, veering to the right, she headed to her bathroom....  
  
  
Slowly, Serenity's eyes fluttered open. She looked around her room for a second, seeing some sunlight glinting off the brass handles of the dresser drawers. She tried to get up, slowly, but she heard the soft moan of Mamoru. During the night, like always, his arms found away to her waist, and pulled her close to him. He always did this, and this morning she couldn't help but wonder why she had forgotten that. 'Ahh, just a silly, minor detail.' She gently unwrapped his arms from her waist, and slipped out of bed. She felt refreshed, and her head was not hurting anymore. She stretched a good bit, before putting a robe on. She walked out of her chambers, to the breakfast room, which was down the large staircase, and to the right. She took her time, strolling along. She enjoyed the feeling of the cold marble under her feet, and the warm sunlight touching her pale skin. Her blonde hair hung down, and she realized Mamoru had taken her odangos down the night before. It was a hairstyle she didn't wear too often nowadays. She preferred some hair taken from each side in the front, braided and tied together in the back. She wasn't fifteen anymore, and simply gave up the hassle that odangos presented every morning.  
She reached the breakfast room, just as Minako came around the bend. It shocked her, for she had not seen her long time comrade in six years. "Minako!" She squealed, feeling like a teenager again, who had just seen their favorite boy-band member on the television. "I've missed you so much odango-chan!" Minako replied as she ran up to the short queen and embraced her. "It's been to long! Come, lets have breakfast together!" Serenity gestured towards the double doors infront of them. Minako held out her arm, hand in a fist touching her side with her elbow bent. Serenity locked her arm with Minako's as they strolled into the room as if they were lovers who just let the world know their secret. They sat down at a large table, made of pinewood that had been imported from the states. "This is a fine room! How I'd love to eat my meals inhere every morning!" Exclaimed the fellow blonde as she sat openmouthed and staring at all the scenery in the room.  
"If you like it so much, then stay in the castle with us! The others moved in as well."   
Minako simply nodded, as a man in a black tuxedo brought out a steaming plate of food. He had two actually, and sat one infront of each girl. He bowed and walked out without a word, and in came a young girl with a black dress and white apron on. She sat down a cup of juice and milk in front of each plate then left without a word as well.  
"Minako, doll, what brings you here anyway? Did you here some news? Or did you think I was throwing one of my famous spend the night and eat all the food in the place parties?" Joked Serenity as she looked at her plate. This morning, it was an American breakfast. Scrambled eggs, fried bacon, pancakes, fruit, the works. It had been so long since either companion had had this for breakfast, and their eyes glowed with enthusiasm as they indulged the grand meal.   
"Well, I heard something about there being a new Senshi, and stuff. I decided to come. It sounds like there'll be another fight and I want to be by your side when it happens." Minako said as small bits of toast fell from her full mouth, and jelly stuck to her cheeks.  
Serenity laughed, wholeheartedly. Both at her friend's response and her ability at wearing her food well. "My friend! How clueless of you! It's the Great Battle. Then apocalypse. The end of the world! And you've no clue?"  
Minako slightly choked on a piece of bacon as her friend replied.  
"Where have I been? Hell, I suppose I, am, just like you used to be! HAH! I guess you rubbed off on me. Anyhow, I'll fight, no matter what the battle is. So who's the new Senshi?"  
Serenity finished gulping down her milk, and jokingly slammed her cup on the table.  
"Her name is An'nu. We're supposed to return her memories of her past life, somehow. Luna and Artemis have gone to where she lives, to help with that. They haven't returned yet with news, but they only left last night. At any rate, the girl's Senshi form is Sailor Egypt. I heard she was real pretty at that. I envy her already!" Serenity flashed one of her famous, goofy grins.  
Minako only shook her head and laughed, as she drank the cup of orange juice. She was happy to finally be with her all time best friend, again, and sighed contentedly. The sun was alittle higher in the sky now, and cast their shadows on the table. They both resumed eating and were silent for a while..........  
  
  
Jamech awoke as the sun had risen, but lay in his bed staring at the ceiling as he was in deep thought. His room was pitch black, and quiet as a tomb. The only sound that could be heard was the soft ruffle of his shirt as he breathed in and out. His heart was slow and his thoughts steady. Try as he might, he couldn't help but go back to thinking of the stolen kiss from the evening before. He really hadn't planned on doing something rash as that, it was just ablibbed. He sighed halfheartedly as he lay there. He was experiencing emotions, something that didn't happen all to often. Jamech had been alive for almost twelve thousand years, and in all that time he all but lost touch with his human emotions. In honesty, he didn't really wish to have that ability anymore. To love, to hate. But it still dwelled within the cold recesses of his vampiric heart. He loathed being alive. Hell, it was everyday he'd wish he would just drop dead, never to be on the face of earth again. It was strange, wanting to be dead, but fearing to die. Perhaps it was his fear of dieing that kept him alive, not just his immortality. He knew very well that his soul was knocking on death's door, and he should be careful not to temp it. However, he enjoyed danger, all though in the end it would terrify him. A vampire, no more like an immortal with a mixed up mess of human emotions.   
He sat up, pushing some hair that flowed infront of his face, behind his. He took a minute, adjusting to the fact of being awake and mobile. Eventually he stood up, and lit a candle in his chamber. He had to go back to her house today, but the question was did her really want to? 'This IS ridiculous!' Thought he, as he brushed his mangy hair and pulled it back in a low ponytail on the back of his neck. Normally, he didn't care how his hair was worn. It always found away back down once it was pulled back. He thought why he even bothered, but just shrugged it off. He glanced over to a chair in the corner, where a long black cloak had been thrown. He found it suiting, what with his hair pulled back, might as well complete the bad ass look. He laughed to himself as that thought popped into his mind. "Bad ass look?" He quoted aloud. 'I am a fool..'  
Jamech had always been a tuff guy, so to speak. He could walk in a oom, raging with loud voices and laughter. As soon as his presence was acknowledged, every one would become silent. Was it respect out of fear? He no more knew than he cared. After pulling on his cloak, he left his chamber. Once more did he head for the stairs. On his path to said destination, he was approached by Anubis, only briefly, however. "You best not screw this up Jamech!" He snorted, as he glared hard upon him. "Or next time it'll be YOUR head mounted on a plaque, instead of an antelope's or other animal trophy." Jamech bowed with respect, which also formed his reply. He had no particular wish to speak to the jackal-headed, jackass of a god.  
Jamech simply turned after bowing, and started his assent of the staircase. From there, he ignored the rest of the words from Anubis's mouth, realizing it didn't matter want the little fucker had to say. As he slowly climbed to the top, his cloak swayed with each harsh movement. Harsh by means of slamming his footdown everytime he took a step. Anger fluid in his body language. No sooner did he reach the opening did he teleport himself to An'nu's 'Stupid little home'........  
  
Upon arrival to her bathroom, she decide to clean all the clothes and various other items up. Placing them in their respected places. It had finally slowed from a drizzle, to a faint sprinkle than no rain at all. Birds once more could be heard outside singing to the sun and the sky. Crickets forming their harmonious tune. The last few rain clouds drifted away, making room for a beautiful aqua-colored sky.  
An'nu turned the knob for the hot water, in the shower. She gave it a few minutes to get the water nice and hot, just how she liked it. She didn't bother turning on the fan. She never did until after her shower, when she liked to enjoy the humid air that lingered like fog in a graveyard. Slowly she began to pull off her top, then her shorts. She through them in the hamper, along with her underwear. She took a deep breath, she still slowly waking up. An'nu wasn't exactly a morning person, it had always taken her a good while to fully wake up. She slipped into the shower, and enjoyed the gentle pounding of water droplets on her back. She tilted her head backwards, wetting her medium-long hair, so it could be washed. She reached for the shampoo bottle, and flipped the lid. She squeezed some of the contents into the palm of her free hand, and watched it come out. She was in a daze, like always in the mornings before becoming fully awake. It's at these times when she was easily amused. She gently massaged the substance into her hair and on her scalp, until it formed a lather. She then stood there, for a minute or two before reaching for a wash cloth and somebody wash to clean her satin skin. She took as long as she pleased in the shower today. She wasn't going riding, after what happened the day before. She planned on perhaps cleaning the house today, to get things off her mind. Certain things.... After about thirty minutes, she shot off the water flow, and grabbed a towel. She dried her body off, her moves stiff and robotic like. She then pulled her wet hair back in a turban with her towel. Slowly she pulled open the curtain, and as she did she closed her eyes, as a blast of cold air then humid hair surrounded her. She stepped out of the shower, her gaze now averted towards the floor. She knew her way, blind, to anywhere in her house. So she made her way to the sink. And as she reached the sink, she looked up. A scream was emitted from her mouth. Her vocal cords obviously strained by this sudden change, as it was a shaky sound at first. She stopped thought once she realized who it was.   
"You dirty, sick bastard!" She screamed, as she eyed Jamech. He stood there, with the most smug look upon his face. His eyes found their way up and down her body, inspecting every inch. They stopped at her breasts, but not too long as they moved up to her eyes.   
"Is that any way to greet a guest, An'nu?" He said. He walked towards her, and his movements were as though he owned the place, and her as well. She backed up, her steps in time with his. One step closer, one step farther. This went on until her she found herself, back up against one of the walls in her large bathroom. He walked up to her, not caring what she thought. If she thought descent enough she would have ran out by now, or taken her towel from her head and covered herself. But he shook his head, realizing she was scared stupid at the moment. "You're wretched, vile.....hell! I thought I told you to never set foot in my house again!" She snapped at him. The look on her face was priceless. Anger mixed with scared emotions. He laughed at her, a deep entrancing laugh. He stopped when he was but a foot away from her. He reached out an arm. First he started at the top of her head. He pulled the towel from her hair, and flung it across the room. He then ran a hand down her face, then her throat. He moved closer, and continued to let his hand roam over her body. She screamed again, hoping somebody, anybody would hear her. He lifted his other hand and covered her mouth, with a firm hold. He ran his free hand over her breasts, then down around onto her back, then to her butt. She squirmed and tried anything to get away from him. She was being molested, obviously, and had no clue what to do. He loosened the grip on her mouth, for he was about to use that hand for......other things.....but as his gripped laxed, she forced her mouth open, and bit down hard on his hand. It sent him into a wild cursing bout. He pulled his other hand away and held his injured one in it. At this moment she ran. To where, she had no clue. She just made a break for it. She made it down the stairs, and into the dinning room. "Thank goodness for blinds" she said aloud. She crawled under the table, which adorned a table cloth that was black with gold trim that touched the floor. She sat there, knees drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around him. She didn't dare breathe as she heard his slow footsteps descend the staircase. "Come out come out wherever you are, An'nu!" He said, still slightly rubbing his hand, which now had red teeth marks on it. She was foolish to believe she could hide from him. He could smell her, easy enough. He tracked her down to the dining room. He knew she was under the table, so he walked up to it, slowed down then stopped. Slowly he turned each way as though he was looking for her. Then he walked off. In truth, he was hovering a few feet above the ground. She sat there for a few minutes, hopping, praying he would leave. But just as soon as she gathered enough courage to crawl near an edge to lift up the cloth, he dropped to the floor. He reached under and pulled her out, and slammed her on the ground. "Now now An'nu it's not nice hiding from me." He mockingly scolded her. She looked into his eyes, and noticed something different. They weren't the same hue as before. They were now solid black. The cornea, and white part all consumed by the dark color. She screamed again, as he lowered himself down to an inch or more from her face. An evil smirked formed upon it. He lowered in, for another kiss, like yesterday................  
  
  
  
=======================  
  
Oh!!!!!!!! What now? What will happen next??!! only time will tell....stay tuned for the next chapter of "Jamech" 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
She lay there, shaking as she stared into his demon-black eyes. She could not find a hint of anything in them, just fear in her own self. She shuddered as he came closer and closer to her face. He brought down his body, hovering only and inch from her delicate, nude frame. His long black trench coat, which was opened all the way, formed a curtain around her body. His hair fell to her face, and tickled it softly. He smiled, more like a malicious grin; the only real indicator of things to come. He pulled his lips back more, with a wider smile, but his smile soon faded into no expression at all. He quickly, in a fluid yet jarring motion, brought his mouth to her neck. He sunk his teeth into a vein that was puffed up, in her nervousness.  
She tried to thrash about, to maybe shake him off her. But all that succeeded in was him clamping down harder on her neck. She opened her mouth and closed it repeatedly like a fish, for a few moments. She could feel the blood being drained out of her. She at first saw his body on top of hers, she was still relatively aware of what was going on. Yet the next minute she blacked out. Her eyes had rolled to the back of her head, and she shuddered a few violent times, before going still.  
  
Serenity and Minako had finally finished breakfast. They were now standing in front of a grand window, in the breakfast room. They stood in silence, as the gentle sun's rays bathed them. They watched as a lone bird flew across the horizon, and breaths of wind swept through the trees. It was the perfect, and most ideal day. Not a thing seemed wrong, and Serenity was finally in the company of a long time friend.  
"So, there will be a battle to determine, what will happen to Earth. We are the only ones who can defend it. It's up to us, hence the time comes, to strike up our defenses and hope to save our beloved planet." Serenity concluded her story-like explanation of it all, to Minako by saying this. They two sighed as they continued to stare out at the courtyards. Would it possibly be the last few days, that they'd ever be able to see it again?  
Serenity turned and walked towards the doors, which led to the main ballroom, which was connected to the breakfast room. Minako followed her, side-by-side they walked. They needed no lighting during the day in the palace, for the windows were so large they allowed hordes of light to come in.  
  
It wasn't but five minutes afterwards, which Serenity stumbled and fell. Minako gasped in shock and ran up to her.  
"Usa-chan! Usa-chan! Are you all right?! What happened?"  
Serenity moaned as her friend helped her up. Her mind had gone black as she stumbled, then fell. It seemed like eternity to the young queen, that she had been unconscious, but it in reality, had only been but a mere minute or less.  
"Did you see that Minako?" Serenity asked, as she rubbed her fore head, as though she had a headache.  
"Yeah, you fell flat on your face." She replied, as she brushed some dust off her friend's dress.  
"No, I mean....oh.I see now! It was a vision, how strange. I never get them." She replied, as she allowed herself to be led to a chair and sat upon it.  
"What did you see?" Inquired Minako, as she pulled up a chair next to her.  
"I saw, An'nu.the supposed Sailor Egypt.I saw her life force being drained out of her, then I saw visions of her past life. Before she died trying to defeat an evil that tried to destroy the galaxy pot, before our seeds were ever sent to earth. I saw her alive again, when I was battling Galaxia. She was in the shadows.  
I saw her as a young child, when she first discovered her powers. I saw how she died once more, and became born again into this era. And how her seed is in her, but she has no memories, or knowledge of who she really is. Well at least, so we think. Some evil knew she'd be the one to destroy all evils. So they covered her ability to remember. Minako, she's in trouble. We have to help her!"  
  
She screamed. An earth trembling, ear shattering, scream. Jamech pulled back when she did, and stood up.  
He looked down upon her, with a questioning look on his face. He'd no idea why she was nude, and on the floor. With bite marks on her neck, and blood on the floor..  
"Oh shit! I'm, I .." He ran. He ran like a young girl did when she crossed paths with a spider. He ran outside to the back of the house, towards the barn.  
  
An'nu sat up slowly, and barely. Her long hair flowed down and covered her breasts. She placed a hand on her neck, and she started to feel dizzy. The room span fast, and her mind swam in a swamp of blurred visions. She groped for something to grab hold of. Anything at all, yet found nothing. She started to see things in her mind.  
What she saw were visions of her past life, or lives at that.  
  
A breeze came in through the windows, which she had opened. They had no screens on them, because there were never any bugs around her farm. Slowly, the spinning room stopped, and her vision was clear once more. She glanced around her, and wondered what had happened. She felt her neck, where she had been bitten. She felt nothing, but surely she should have marks! She stood, and she should have been weak as all get out, but yet felt normal, if not stronger than ever. She went to the mirror in the living room, and looked at her neck. She pulled her hair back and turned her head both ways, yet nothing.  
  
"If you're expecting to see any bite marks, forget it An'nu." She jumped at the sudden voice. She looked around the room for the source, yet didn't see anyone. Not Jamech, nor anyone else.  
"Who's there!" She demanded, "Show yourself!"  
At that, she saw in the mirror two cats. A black one, and a white one. Whom both possessed a crescent moon upon their foreheads.  
"An'nu, don't be afraid, we are here to help you. We are here to tell you whom you really are."  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there  
  
Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down  
  
Hunting you I can smell you-alive  
Your heart pounding in my head  
Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me  
Watching me...  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Jamech lay upon the ground, inside the stable. He tried to remember what had happened, and what he had done. But nothing came to him. All he could remember was coming to her house-he had to tell her he loved her. Then he again only saw himself standing over her naked body, watching her scream and writhing in a naked sweat.  
He had no idea why he wanted to tell her the truth, which he was in love with her. It had only been a few days that he'd known her, but he could read thoughts and memories. So he knew all about her, and fell in love with her. And in turn that scared him. A prince of darkness, whom feared death and love. He had faced the unthinkable of two extremes. He had fallen in love, with a mortal. What was he to do? 'Anubis will surely have my head', thought he. What got him in the gut even more, was that he allowed himself to fall in love with her.  
What was going to happen to him, once Anubis found out? Would he make it to live another torturing day?  
  
He stood, and teleported himself back to Egypt. Back to the Pyramid. He knew what he had to do, and he knew it might trigger something terrible. But he went with it anyhow. He found his way to Anubis's chamber, alright. But when he arrived there, he was greeted with something retched. 


	8. Chapter 8 Revelation

Chapter 8- Revelation  
  
The wind was raging, and the waves high. Water cascaded over the sides of the ships, pounding the sailors into the deck. Orders could be heard, and people seen running around, pulling up the sails and securing them. The captain tried to keep control of the boat, but little could be done. They were caught in the aftermath of a hurricane which had hit the area only two days before. The icy waters of the pacific stung the eyes of the boats occupants. The sailors struggled to do all they could to keep the ship afloat. A loud crack was heard as the starboard side of the ship ran into a rock, ripping a huge hole in the boat. A family of three could be seen, struggling to lower the life boat. Within a matter of minutes they did, and they were on the surging sea. They man was giving it all he had to row to a nearby island, barely visible through the rain. As they approached the island, slowly, a huge wave rose up. It pulled them back into the ocean, as it's height grew. Then, without warning the large wave came cascading down on the lifeboat, ripping it to pieces. The young woman that was in the lifeboat, was the soul who survived this tragedy. She was knocked unconscious, and had been washed to shore, by that large wave along with the bodies of her parents......  
  
"An'nu! An'nu snap out of it!" The black cat said, whom the girl had learned was named Luna.  
  
The trio were sitting on her bed now, and had so been for the past two hours. When she had met them, they had told her something so shocking, it almost made her faint. They had told her to go to her room and dress herself, which she did in a blind fashion. She was in a sort of trance, for a while. When she had learned that she was Sailor Egypt, and that the fate of the world rested almost entirely on her shoulders, and it was up to her to save it. It changed her, dramatically.  
Now she sat there, and had flash backs of when her parents died, and how. IT was a tragic night, not so long ago. It was another major event that had turned her from spoiled brat to responsible adult in the matter of hours. She considered herself an adult now, since she provided for herself and her horse. And also took care of her home, and everything else, including education. She was a girl with an attitude, which helped her get this far on her own. She never took no for an answer, and always fought her way to the top. But some things could and would make her and break her..  
  
Jamech took a deep breath as he descended those large stairs once more. There was no light here, just how he liked it. He was in deep thought, and his ideas revolved around how he was to tell the one being he feared, what he felt. He knew it could result in complete and utter disaster, but he knew he had to get it out. There was always the 'if' factor with things. And this thing was no different. 'What if he doesn't do anything?' he inquired himself. 'What if he lets me be with her?' Thoughts the same as such echoed in his mind, until he reached Anubis's chamber. He pushed back the large boulder which sealed the opening to it. He paused for a moment, as he stared into the darkness. Water dripped in the distance, and rats scurried around, looking for food and a safe haven from the strange creature within.  
  
Jamech walked down the dark corridor. He could smell death, and such. Well, being the vampire he was, he could always smell death. That was his advantage over other beings. Being able to sense things such as death and life.  
  
"Ahh, here he is now! My right hand man! Jamech! Come meet my fellow accomplices. They are here to help us destroy Earth!" Anubis was in a strange mood. He never said anything in a light-hearted manner. Ever. Amech approached wearily.  
  
"These are the evil ones I had created so many millennia ago. We have come to the conclusion that we are going to destroy Earth in a matter of days." Anubis laughed heartily. IT became apparent to Jamech that Anubis was gung-ho about these kind of things. After all being the God of the underworld and death, he couldn't wait for people and things to die.  
  
Jamech eyed the other Gods. Strange creatures, with the body of man and the head of an animal. Jamech could feel the malice and hatred in the room. Most of the others did not approve of vampires, but he was worried about more important things.  
  
"Well Jamech, I hope you said your good-byes to that pathetic human girl. She will die with the rest of the world! Soon enough!"  
  
"Actually Anubis. I love her. And I won't let you harm her. I've come here to tell you that, and also I am leaving here, never to return. I will help her and the fellow sailor scouts win the battle. Who has the last laugh now?" Jamech regained his normal appeal. He smirked evily, as he watched the look on the jackal's face.  
  
Jamech, after saying that, turned around and walked down the corridor. At the end, he turned back and could hear Anubis coming after him. Jamech laughed, and teleported himself back to An'nu's home. He knew what he had to do now, before it was to late.  
  
An'nu looked at the two cats, no look of shock nor non- understanding. She thought about what they had told her. She stood up, and went to stand infront of her full length mirror. She stared in it, and it stared back. She ran a hand through her hair as she sighed deeply. She started to feel emotions all at once, slowly coming on at first, then flooding her thoughts. She concluded this one thing. She loved Jamech. Though he was a vampire, and she a Sailor Scout. She no longer cared. It was what she feared, yet anticipated since the day she met him. The ultimate good, and the ultimate evil were inlove.  
  
"An'nu, please take this item. It's a transforming pen." Artemis sad, as they both watched her.  
She took the pen as commanded, and held it in her palm. She examined it, and ran her fingers over it. The base was gold, with a globe ontop. It was Earth no doubt. The globe was blue all over, which represented the water on the planet. And instead off all the continents, there was only once piece of land depicted. It was Egypt. It was ancient Egypt to be precise. There were two rings around earth, together forming an X.  
"An'nu, repeat after me, please just trust me." Said Luna as she jumped off the bed and onto the floor next to the slender girl, with the deep tan.  
"Egyptian...Prism....Power!" Said the cat, as looked up at the girl, who'd turn from the mirror.  
"Egyptian....Prism...Power!" Exclaimed An'nu aloud.  
  
A golden light engulfed her, as her hair flew straight up in a gust of wind. Her normal clothes were stripped away and replaced with a sailor suit. The leotard part was white, like anyother. The skirt was gold and the ridge at the top of the skirt, which formed a downward-point a few inches bellow her belly button, had an onyx stone in the middle of it. Her tiara also had an onyx in it, and on either side of the onyx of her tiara, was a risen imprint of the Pharaoh Eye. Her eyes had black eyeliner, fashioned in the same way the ancient pharaohs wore. Starting at the point of her eyes near her nose, going above the eyelashes on her upper eyelids, and downwards; stretching a half inch away from her eye.  
Her shoes were knee high boots, like Sailor Moon's except the point faced down her leg, not towards her knee. The boots were gold, and the point at the top of them had a thick stripe of black.  
  
"So this is my true form, Luna? I am a Sailor Scout?" An'nu questioned as she turned and examined herself in the mirror.  
"Yes, it is. You are Sailor Egypt, you are the one who will lead the other Sailor Scouts to victory."  
"There are others like me? That's alittle more comforting, but where should I find them?" An'nu asked, as she sat on her bed.  
"They are in the Palace in Neo Tokyo. You must go there, and get the others. The Great Battle is anyday now. Take your horse, he knows the way. We showed him...."  
Luna concluded herself by jumping out An'nu's open bedroom window, onto the roof along with Artemis. They then ran to a low point on the roof, jumped to the ground and dissapeared into the woods.  
  
'Well that's just great. I have to find this place all by myself. I'm miles from Neo Tokyo! And to top it off, I am inlove with a vampire, who tried to kill me!" She sighed, as she stood up.  
'I guess I should go now.." She said, somewhat unsure of herself. She walked out of her room, and to the top of the stairs. She untransformed, as Luna had also showed her, and ran down the stairs. She reached the kitchen door, which leads to the backyard path toward the barn.  
  
She ran down the path to the barn, where she stopped infront of Bye's stall. A clock in the tackroom across the hall showed 12:30 p.m. It was noon, and Bye had been in his stall all day. She sighed as she rubbed his nose, then went into the tack room and grabbed his english tack. She then set the saddle upon a saddle rack outside his stall, and pulled open the stall door. She walked in and put his bridle on. She didn't even bother with grooming him, she just simply brushed some dirt off his back, where the saddle went, and began to put the saddle on. She started adjusting the position of the saddle, when a shadow appeared on the ground next to her. She jumped, and spun 'round. It was Jamech.  
  
"What are you doing here!" She exclaimed, as she stared him in his cold, expressionless eyes.  
"I came to see you, why else you pathetic mortal!" He retorted. The same old fire, he still had; in love or not.  
  
"Whatever, I've got things to do, leave this place!" She replied coldly, as she turned and began doing up the girth.  
They stood there in scilence, as she finished fixing the girth. Once done, she just stood there with her back to him, her hands resting on the saddle, and her head hung low. She was breathing heavily, and her heart raced. She was nervous, and though she wished him gone verbally, she wanted him to stay.  
  
"Why is it, you wish me gone An'nu. Your mouth wishes to spew words of hate and malice, yet your heart wills me to stay here with you. What is it An'nu? Shall I stay or shall I go?" Jamech finished his statement, and walked towards her. He could read her thoughts, and knew her answer before she voiced it. He stood only inches from her back, and wrapped his long arms around her thin waist.  
"I don't want you to leave me Jamech." She sighed. It was now or never, to tell how she really felt deep inside her cold and frozen heart.  
"I...well....ever since the day of our astranged meeting, and kiss, I can't stop thinking of you. You're in my thoughts, and in my dreams. Your prescence lingers here, and I wish it to leave me. Yet again, I want you hear. You intrigue me, and you cause every fiber of my being to yearn for you. I can't sleep, I can't eat...Jamech, I love you."  
  
Jamech just simply stood their, listening to her proclomation of love to him. A small yet warm smile formed on his face. He knew deep in his soul, that this love could very well be the death of him. He sighed, and turned her to face him. He ran a long, pale finger along her soft cheek, and laughed softly and almost inaudibly to himself.  
"I love you too..." He sealed his outward thought with a kiss.  
  
An'nu pulled away from him and led her horse out of his stall, and barn. She mounted her horse, and waited as Jamech walked up to her. His eyes splayed a quizical and confused look.  
  
"An'nu, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm leaving Jamech. I've been reminded of my past lives, and my duties now. I'm Sailor Egypt, and I need to save the world....and you can't hold me back.." She looked away, tears filling her eyes. She knew she had to leave him, but to her it was unbearable. She always ended up having to leave her loved ones.  
"An'nu! You can't keep running away from your fears!" Jamech yelled at her. He searched through her mind and had learned how she always ran from her pain and suffering. And even those she loved yet feared.  
  
An'nu gathered her reins and spurred her steed on. She didn't look back at her new found lover. She couldn't bear the fact that she might never see him again, and this way seemed like the only way possible to get through this time.  
Bye tore into a back-breaking gallop, and she ran out through the opened-back-gate. 


End file.
